


初雪（下）

by girnol9



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girnol9/pseuds/girnol9
Relationships: Kim Ryeowook/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 1





	初雪（下）

1、  
「哈啊⋯⋯學長慢一點⋯⋯太⋯太大了」被學長正掐著小屁股操幹的莉緒怎麼也不會想到，兩小時的一句答應竟直接讓李赫宰紅了眼，一舉把她給拽進了房間做壞壞的事。  
2、  
故事回到兩小時前，今天是李赫宰的生日，莉緒照往常一樣的買了一瓶草莓牛奶去練舞室照男友，莉緒到的時候李赫宰還沒到，就只好在舞蹈教室外的走廊閒晃。春天的天氣逐漸熱了起來，莉緒今天穿著學校制服，被改短的格子裙幾近遮不住莉緒飽滿的小屁股，像一顆結實飽滿又多汁的桃子，正值青春期的莉緒比同齡女孩發育更好了些，端莊的制服完全無法掩蓋36D的姣好身材，火辣的身材幾乎快把胸前的釦子給撐開了。

李赫宰來的時候就是看到這麼一幕，自己女友又穿了一件快讓人見到絕對領域的裙子出門，褲襠裡的小兄弟倏地充血，李赫宰在心裡罵了自己一句臭男人，見自己女友每次穿這樣就特別不爭氣，總把可愛的女友和自己晚上回家時偷偷看的小片子姊姊想到一塊去，自己女友奶大但不可以亂吃啊，自己心靈真是齷蹉，不該。

莉緒見李赫宰來了，蹦蹦跳跳地衝上去抱住了男友，還奶聲奶氣地喊「怎麼讓自己等了這麼久」李赫宰再次罵了自己一聲渣男，剛剛女友跑過來時前面一對渾圓的小兔子蹦蹦跳跳的簡直快把他的視線給砸暈了，裙角揚起地片刻還能能見那白皙的大腿根，自己女友童顏巨乳，自己的兄弟見了硬得想哭，李赫宰開始思考自己是不是自己口中的那種壞男孩了。

「幹嘛不說話啊你！？想哪去了」莉緒以為自己男友傻了便問道，「對了，今天是你生日，我媽說要我幫你帶她做的早餐，我還買了一瓶你愛喝的草莓牛奶。」莉緒從袋子裡一一拿出了剛剛說的禮物。

「啊沒事啦，對了幫我謝謝阿姨」李赫宰笑著回覆，總不能和女友說它剛剛在肖想女友的身材吧，那太不可取了。

「啊！」突然一聲尖叫。

「咦？怎麼了寶貝？沒事吧？」李赫宰被莉緒突如其來的尖叫沒給嚇死，趕緊問發生了什麼事。

「我⋯⋯我把要給你的禮物放在家⋯⋯」莉緒急得眼眶泛紅，眼淚好似下一秒就要跌下來了。

「哎唷沒事啦，下次再拿給我就好啦」李赫宰連忙把女友抱緊懷裡安慰（雖然女友的胸好軟壓上來的瞬間他差點洩了）

「可是⋯⋯那個禮物和卡片不現在拿給你就⋯⋯」眼見女友真的急得要哭出來了，李赫宰趕緊吻上女友的唇，對著莉緒水汪汪的眼睛誠摯地說：「禮物真的沒關係，下次再給我就好了，我的女友願意幫我準備生日禮物就很好了，真的。」說完便悉數吻去了莉緒臉頰上那幾顆跌落的淚水，手輕輕地拍著背哄著。

莉緒就這麼被抱住難過了好一會兒，突然像是下定了決心似地抬頭，堅定地看著李赫宰說：「不然⋯⋯不然哥哥對我做⋯⋯一些更超過的事吧！我也想滿足哥哥的！」

語不驚人死不休，這句話一出口差點被把李赫宰給嗆死，懷裡的小女友大是真的很大，但自己也沒禽獸到要把女友給吃了才罷休的程度啊！

「傻孩子想什麼，我又不是因為外表才看上你的。」李赫宰安慰道。

「可⋯⋯可是哥哥每次看完裙子的時候都像一隻餓了很久的豺狼快流出口水了」李赫宰聽完差點想掐死自己，眼睛怎麼就這麼不爭氣，偏偏自己女友說這句話時還水汪汪地看著他，李赫宰K.O.

「學長⋯⋯真的，今天是你生日，你可以對我做更過份的事⋯⋯真的」小小的食指放在李赫宰肉嘟嘟的唇上，莉緒咬著下唇說。

瘋了，再不上就真的不叫男人了。

3、  
李赫宰一路拉著女友回自己家，這週正好爸媽都去外地出差不在家裡，屋內的擺設十分簡約，李赫宰拉著莉緒到自己房間，房間內的採光不錯，李赫宰睡的是一床灰色的單人床，旁邊還有一張書桌椅和衣櫃。

兩人進到房間後都低著頭看著和室地板，誰也羞得不敢看誰。

「那個⋯⋯」莉緒先開了口。

「那個⋯⋯如果真的不想，我們就出去，好不好？」李赫宰承認他現在真的超級緊張，帶自己女友回家還有做那檔事，就算爸媽不在家他的良心理智也過不去啊！可是他承認現在就是精蟲上腦了，小兄弟不知道硬了多久，可只要莉緒不答應，他也不會勉強她做的，一定是自己去浴室沖涼水。

「沒⋯沒關係的，」莉緒水亮的眼神看著李赫宰，「而且，我想第一次，跟你做」

4、  
還未回神的李赫宰呆愣在原地看著女友把制服上的釦子一顆又一顆地解開，裡頭的被粉白色蕾絲內衣包覆的小白兔很快就跳了出來。

莉緒牽起男友的手貼在胸口上，好軟，真的好軟，李赫宰心裡想著。

「赫宰⋯⋯再往裡面摸吧，今天是你生日，所以可以的⋯⋯」莉緒紅著臉說道。

李赫宰播開了少女的內衣，紅豆粒大的奶頭矗立在又大又軟的乳頭上，李赫宰輕輕地捏著，莉緒被捏得好癢，感覺下面像發大水一樣溼透了底褲。

「赫⋯⋯我們去床上吧，我想要⋯你吸吸我這裡吧⋯⋯」莉緒儼然像個已發春的小母貓，全身上下哪裡都想要眼前的人大力地蹂躪自己。

5、  
兩人半坐半躺在床頭，未解掉的內衣只是袒露著大面積的胸乳，胸前還有一個男友趴在自己身上抱住雙乳，像嬰兒般正在吸吮著自己的乳頭。

「嗯⋯⋯這邊也要」莉緒的乳頭上被吸得嫣紅腫大，乳房上被沾溼得水水亮亮，李赫宰又抱住了另外一邊的乳頭開始細細地啃咬著。

被胸衣勒得緊，李赫宰手伸到了女友背後將內衣扣子解開，李赫宰的手不斷撫摸著這對白皙渾圓的巨乳，愛不釋手。

被摸得全身發熱的莉緒早被挑起了性慾，一把推起了胸前的男友，然後自己靠在床頭，緩緩地將雙腿打開，李赫宰見這幕不由得吞了一口水，香豔，太香艷了，自己怎麼就要這麼禽獸呢？

莉緒掀起了自己短到遮不住腿根的裙子，裡頭穿的是粉色的底褲，早被淫液浸得都可以抽出絲了。莉緒撥開了底褲，咬著下唇淫蕩地用手指撩撥著兩片蚌肉，再把手指上的淫水給舔了乾淨。「學長～」莉緒奶聲奶氣地撒嬌著，把兩瓣肉給緩緩撥開，還有一波淫水涓涓流出「人家想要你⋯插這裡⋯好癢⋯」

女友發騷了，那就只好滿足她了。李赫宰把自己的褲子給脫了下來，內褲前褲襠一大包，「莉緒過來，幫哥哥舔濕了才好插進去」，莉緒連忙趴在那一大包前，小心翼翼地用牙齒把內褲給咬下來，硬梆梆的肉棒前端吐出了一些水，莉緒沒有經驗，但心想著今天是男友生日，讓男友舒服便是，一口氣變含了下去，可惜肉棒還是太大了，含到一半就吞不下去了。

「別急，做不來我們就不勉強」李赫宰心疼她，但小女友脾氣特別倔，堅持要幫李赫宰口交，所幸莉緒很快就掌握了訣竅，包牙的小嘴一次含得比一次深，兩隻小手還不停地搓揉著儲藏著精子的肉蛋蛋，李赫宰也漸漸感到了愈來愈舒服，一個不小心就這樣射進了女友的嘴裡。

「啊對不起，吐出來吧，那不好受的」誰知道莉緒一口給吞了下去，「好吃的⋯赫宰的都好吃⋯赫快進來吧，人家的下面⋯好想快點被你填滿⋯」

李赫宰把莉緒推倒在床上，把她的兩條細腿給打得大開，把底褲給撥開到旁邊擼了幾下自己的巨棒，龜頭對準著小穴不斷地在磨蹭著蚌肉，接著一股作氣，緩緩地把肉棒捅進甬道。

「啊⋯⋯太大了⋯⋯好痛」未經人事的女孩哪有經歷過這樣的粗暴，在哥哥身下不斷地喚著好痛，李赫宰聽了心疼，「要不，我先出來⋯」「不要出去，我想要你」

兩人就這樣一上一下地擁抱著，直到莉緒小小聲地說了一句「赫⋯你動動吧⋯⋯我不疼了⋯」李赫宰小心翼翼地抽插著，一個個吻落在了女孩唇上安撫著「不痛了不痛了」

莉緒原先的疼痛感逐漸被快感取代，她開始覺得小穴的空虛感愈來愈大，好想要每一刻都被大肉棒捅到最深，「哈啊⋯⋯赫⋯⋯再多一點⋯好喜歡⋯」

李赫宰的抽插頻率愈來愈高，在身下承歡的小母貓女友像發情似的不斷叫喚著，胸前的大奶上上下下地顛著，李赫宰被激得眼紅了，加緊操幹著自己不滿足的女友。

「我們莉緒奶真的好大，哥哥可以吸出奶嗎？」李赫宰邊操幹邊問著，被幹得迷糊的莉緒咿咿啊啊叫喚著，李赫宰咬著了一點的奶頭大力地吸著，吸到乳暈都腫了一圈又再吸另外一個奶頭，像要把奶給吸出來一樣。

「哈啊⋯啊⋯哥哥不要⋯停下來⋯要去了⋯」穴內的肉不斷地收縮吸著李赫宰的肉棒，突然一股源源不絕的淫水澆濕了自己的前端，莉緒高潮了，全身肌膚被幹得粉紅，高潮時小腹短暫地痙攣著，穴內的嫩肉像是快把李赫宰的精液吸出來似的。

李赫宰沒等莉緒高潮過去，直接把莉緒給翻了過來，被操得高潮的莉緒只好把自己的長髮給撥到身後，緩緩地跪在床上把自己底褲褪到大腿根，把屁股翹得高高地讓男友的肉棒插入。後入的方式很舒服，李赫宰一下一下重重地往裡頭破開，莉緒的捲長髮流瀉在白皙的背上，胸乳被操得一晃一晃的，第二次高潮很快就迎來了，李赫宰不等高潮過去繼續高速抽插。

「啪」的一聲打在了小屁股上，紅印隨後就顯現了出來，李赫宰發現自己對打屁股像是上癮了一般，一下又一下地打在臀尖上，「學妹真的好騷啊」身下的肉棒還在操幹著嫣紅的小穴，兩顆肉蛋蛋不斷地撞擊穴眼上，身下的莉緒不停地嬌喘出更婉轉的聲音，額前的髮絲都濕透了，腰肢卻還扭動著想要更多。

李赫宰一鼓作氣加快了速度把精液射在裡面，莉緒又高潮了一次，這次連跪趴在床上的力氣都快沒了，李赫宰的惡趣味上來了，把莉緒的屁股再次提上來，然後一下一下地搧著，整個屁股上都是紅通通的巴掌印，搧一下穴內的肉就夾一下。

「學妹是不是最騷的？」  
「是⋯」「啪」  
「學妹的奶真的好大啊，勾引哥哥的嗎」「啪」  
「我射進去了學妹要不要大肚子上課？」  
「給哥哥生孩子吧」  
「啪」的一聲又搧在了臀尖，打出了一次次肉浪。

等不適期過了，李赫宰把半軟的肉棒抽了出來，射進去的精液混合著淫水流了出來掛在嫣紅的穴口。李赫宰抱起莉緒讓她扶在椅把上，莉緒的雙腿因為高潮剛過還發軟著，掛在穴口的精液滴了下來掉在地板上。

李赫宰不停地搓揉著那對巨乳，拉著乳頭往外拉扯，又掰過莉緒的臉不斷地吻著，李赫宰又再次硬了起來，這次直接插了進去，小穴裡還濕潤著，一下子兩人又繼續交歡了起來，李赫宰操幹的速度很快，莉緒幾乎快承受不住這樣的撞擊了，李赫宰把莉緒的右腳給抬了起來，嫣紅的穴口一瞬間撐開到了最大，巨大的肉棒還在奮力地抽插著，莉緒腰間甚至還穿著那件絕對領域的短裙，可惜現在只是一件哪也遮不了的破布了。

「哈啊⋯⋯好大⋯⋯赫⋯慢一點⋯」「傻孩子，慢了怎麼讓妳爽，騷貨」李赫宰加速了操幹，莉緒爽得只剩下浪叫，最後被推上了高潮，李赫宰再次把肉棒捅到最底讓精液射了進去。

完事的兩人就這麼站著，李赫宰在莉緒身後抱著她，莉緒是真的爽得沒力了，雙腿還顫抖著，李赫宰的肉棒還在裡頭射精溫存。

「生日快樂」莉緒說著。  
「嗯，生日快樂，我很喜歡。」李赫宰揉捏著莉緒的胸前的乳頭，親吻著給自己盛大禮物的女友。


End file.
